AppleclawXMaplepaw HARD LEMON OC (Lust)
by mapleclaw1233
Summary: Maplepaw sighed. She turned her head around to see if any cat was watching, then raced out of camp. It was the middle of the night, and the moon was shining bright. She panted and raced up to a small gorse bush, since there weren't any trees nearby for cover. She turned her head around to see if anyone was watching again, and dove into the bush. Maplepaw turned around and sat on


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6c2de35db4db25536d4bd53621030c"Maplepaw sighed. She turned her head around to see if any cat was watching, then raced out of camp. It was the middle of the night, and the moon was shining bright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aea2406965d19c311b51ca71722d391"She panted and raced up to a small gorse bush, since there weren't any trees nearby for cover. She turned her head around to see if anyone was watching again, and dove into the bush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8225db4caca6cf7c4e998a5c0e201817"Maplepaw turned around and sat on her back, looking down to view her core. It was wet and burning. She felt a strange sensation and shivered. This had been going on for a while now. She had to stop it, but how?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Maplepaw turned around and splayed herself on the prickly bush. She bush brushed her core and a few buds brushed the soft flesh, teasing it. She moaned and pressed down, but all that did was flatten the bush. Maplepaw whimpered. She wanted the bush to go in deep!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She looked around and grabbed a stick, flipping on her back again and lightly pushing the stick in. She moaned and squirmed her hips, but before she could, a large brown tom entered the bush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a070e6bb6329220b73b2e770b6a6e693"Maplepaw hissed and blinked. It was Appleclaw. His handsome face grinned as he walked up to the she-cat. The purred "I can help you." And Maplepaw didn't protest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f50e6fc0cda9da19da9be03cfeb494b"Appleclaw slid the stick out and placed it at his tail hole. He placed the other end on Maplepaws core. He straddled up to the tip of the stick then slammed down, his member brushing Maplepaws core. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ohhh!" She moaned and did the same. At once they went faster and faster untill they both were screaming into the skies and each time they smacked down, Appleclaws member would lightly press against Maplepaws core. Appleclaws member was now its full length, and Maplepaw moaned once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcb9771f24b374aebf088eab3b6a3d2c"Maplepaw flipped on her back whimpering "Please!" Appleclaw purred, "Naughty one, are we?" And with no warning, plunged in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da96b5552af40ff9644b0eef1ea2ed92"Maplepaw moaned at first, but then screeched as his members barbs scrapped her sides and reached her belly with each thrust. Appleclaw, however, had his eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure as he pounded into her. "Ohh!" He moaned."You're so tight!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94a595a73178651cae12f91c9344b824"Maplepaw hissed, but eventually bucked her hips with a moan. She yowled "Take me!" But Appleclaw swiftly moved out just as he was about to cum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa7f11f7ba35f7f717c5c6d89a6d8ba3"Maplepaw whimpered and pressed her core against his member willingly. "Aw! C'mon!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2eb73caa875119288e9babd415b63e7"Appleclaw grinned. He grabbed the stick and shoved it in her core, and maplepaws walls clenched around it greedily. She whispered "Oh!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ae080ff4f7f6a6116b04209f0770627"Soon Appleclaw was shoving his member and the stick in at the same time, slamming into her g-spot. They both moaned, there bodys shaking and moaning in harmony. They both came and collapsed on the floor, cleaning each other up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05332ade8193baedc9d3fb75e3cb7d7b"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0020fb2b4095f63daef90576bad6b83"OKAY! Thats all! :D Hope you liked it! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f5490bd855fce7e891b9d1cfa5afd2d"Btw, I also do request! Just comment below and fill out this form:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5328e38360e89e9e4c5aa29c0ab1a287"Cats Names:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cats Discriptions:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cats Personalitys/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a715625ca5f68efbf3ae4132e3006667"Type:(Rape,Lust,Love) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e76dabd7c096f34b6f928e46060129c"Are they new to mating or not:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dcd20ad9cdd784c8cda72abdf31aacd"And thats all! :D -Mapleclaw /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
